


Steibelt vs Beethoven

by BuffaloWrites



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Beethoven, Count Von Fries - Freeform, Daniel Steibelt - Freeform, Ludwig van Beethoven - Freeform, Piano Duel, Prince Linchowsky - Freeform, Prince Lobkowitz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffaloWrites/pseuds/BuffaloWrites
Summary: Daniel Steibelt, a piano virtuoso from France, challenges Ludwig Van Beethoven to a piano duel.





	Steibelt vs Beethoven

News of the duel spread like wildfire around Vienna. Daniel Steibelt—a piano virtuoso originally from Berlin who later moved to France—had challenged Ludwig Van Beethoven to a piano duel. Prince Lobkowitz had quickly decided to sponsor Daniel and had told Prince Linchowsky, “Do not get me wrong, dear friend, but Daniel has such confidence already that he _siegen_ _wird_.”

“Ego is all he has compared to Ludwig,” Prince Linchowsky replied, “unfortunately for Daniel, it takes more than a huge ego to win a piano duel. Oh, and I’ll be sponsoring Ludwig.”

Ludwig had heard a lot about Daniel. From what he had heard, Daniel had bad habits of spreading rumors and cheating when he thought was possible. He had also told people before the duel that Ludwig performances could _never_ compare to his and that Ludwig was afraid to duel him. However, none of this bothered Ludwig. Prince Linchowsky was the one who became easily offended by some of the things Daniel had said about Ludwig. Ludwig dismissed it, “Leave him be. We’ll settle everything on the night of the duel.”

Prince Linchowsky snorted, “I know, but he has no right to say those things about you!”

On the night of the duel, Linchowsky accompanied Ludwig to Count Moritz Von Fries’ home where the duel would be hosted. Von Fries greeted them both the second they entered his home. “Your highness, _Herr_ Beethoven,” He started, “I am honored to have you two here.” He looked around suspiciously before quietly adding, “Just between us three, I’m sure _Herr_ Beethoven will wipe the floor with Steibelt.”

“You’re also not that favorable of Steibelt?” Linchowsky asked.

Von Fries shrugged, “I support both in their efforts…but Steibelt is just so—

“Obnoxious? Dishonorable?”

“Your highness,” Ludwig hissed.

Prince Linchowsky cleared his throat, “Of course, forgive me, Ludwig. I just cannot stand that man. He spread lies about you and called you a coward! As your friend and patron, I do not approve of that man doing that to you. Speaking of the scoundrel, where is he?”

Von Fries gestured towards the left corner of the room. Daniel was surrounded by patrons of the arts and a few women. He apparently had said something funny because most of them were laughing. “Let’s join the other guest and have some wine, _ja_?” Von Fries asked. Ludwig nodded and followed Von Fries. Linchowsky stood staring at Daniel for a few more minutes before following Ludwig and Von Fries.

After a few drinks and time to socialize with some of the other possible patrons, Von Fries called for silence. He cleared his throat and tapped a spoon against his wine glass before handing it to a servant. “It is now time for the main reason we have all decided to meet here,” He declared, “ _Herr_ Steibelt has challenged Vienna’s favorite piano virtuoso, Ludwig Van Beethoven, to a duel. Steibelt, since you are the challenger, please start us off.”

The audience watched as Steibelt walked up to the piano and then sat down. He smiled to the crowd and started to play a sonata by Haydn. Ludwig watched as Steibelt seemed to play with ease and was showing off his “stormy” style that had made him famously known throughout Europe. When he finished, the crowd clapped as he bowed. Ludwig walked up to the piano and took a deep breath. He then started with a piano sonata by Mozart. Prince Linchowsky glanced over at Prince Lobkowitz, who then looked at Steibelt. When Ludwig finished, the crowd applauded and the next round began. The second round was to create alternating improvisations on the theme given by the other performer. Ludwig won this round with ease. Improvisations were his specialty—he had been doing them since he was ten years old. The audience was clearly impressed. Even Steibelt had to admit that Ludwig had dominated the second round.

The third and final round was to perfectly sight read a new piece by each performer. Steibelt had played Ludwig’s Piano Sonata in B Flat Major, Op.22. He was decent. Count Von Fries could have sworn Ludwig rolled his eyes when the crowd erupted with applause. Steibelt handed his newest work which was actually a new cello sonata. Ludwig looked from the paper to Steibelt. This was the cheating people were talking about. However, Ludwig held his tongue and decided to play. He could have won on technicality, but Ludwig wanted to win in such a way that stuck with Steibelt that he would never harass another musician. When Ludwig sat down at the piano, he showed the audience a quick look at the paper before turning it upside down. Steibelt looked at Prince Lobkowitz, “What is he doing?”

“Outdoing you,” Prince Linchowsky whispered to him, leaning back into his seat on the other side of Prince Lobkowitz.

Ludwig played the entire work backwards and then improvised on one of the themes for at least thirty minutes. Steibelt huffed and left the room. Prince Lobkowitz followed close behind him. When almost out of Count Von Fries’ home, Steibelt stopped. “I will never step foot in Vienna again as long as _he_ resides here!” He yelled and then stormed out.

Prince Lobkowitz returned to the room where Ludwig was still playing and admitted defeat. When Ludwig finished, Count Von Fries stood and announced, “It is my greatest honor to announce the clear winner of this duel—Vienna’s own, Ludwig Van Beethoven.” 


End file.
